Hyoutei Rabbits
by Sock of Sand
Summary: It is never a good idea to cross a rabbit, especially when said rabbit is vindictive, spiteful, unforgiving, revengeful, malicious, bitter, rancorous, vengeful, implacable, resentful… “Ore-sama’s vocabulary is greater than the universe itself.” Just kiddi
1. 01

The boy dashed across the court but was too late to return the volley.

"Crap!"

Almost instinctively, Ootori Choutarou scanned his surroundings for his captain. He found him far out of earshot and conversing with their coach. Although not sadistic or even unkind, he felt a little disappointed. He had observed on several occasions that when Atobe Keigo was within the audible range of a 'crap' or 'shit', he flinched. Not visible jerks, of course. He is, after all, The Atobe Keigo. Just a barely perceptible arching of an elegant brow or a split-second cessation of all movements. Actually, he felt rather sorry for his captain.

Unbeknownst to the young gentleman, another was assessing his captain– with rather less compassion.

_Atobe_, Oshitari Yuushi surmised, _is a great leader._ After a humiliating defeat by an unseeded school and another in the first round of the Kanto tournament, the morale of Hyoutei Gakuen's Tennis Club was amazingly robust. _Apparently, a misguided sense of omnipotence is contagious._ He hid a smirk with his towel, although he was certain no one could differentiate it from his usual genteel smile. His doubles partner, Mukahi Gakuto, spared him a glance. _Except for Gakuto, undoubtedly- when he isn't self-absorbed to near implosion._

Atobe's drawl drew his attention back to its owner. The receiver of the instructions scurried to do as he was bidden, reeking of profound respect and, probably, admiration.

_Oh yes, he's a good commander. Why, even Hiyoshi stopped banging his head against the lamppost and gave chase, when Atobe yelled, "After the bitch!", in a moment of species-ial confusion._

The captain watched, with satisfaction, as the junior rushed off to remove the offending weights from his ankles. The junior wanted to do it right then and there, in front of Atobe. But he was rapidly dissuaded by vibes of displeasure radiating off his captain.

Atobe was used to being watched _and admired_, hence he did no react to the watchful eyes. _Ore-sama is more than beautiful than a summer's day._

_x.x.x.x.x_

The young man has completed his four sets of lunges and squats. Beads of perspiration scattered the morning light; sounds of regulated breathing disturbed the park's peace. As he flexed his leg to begin hurdle stretches, a pant leg rode up to reveal a blue ankle weight. The blue fabric has a small tear, which appeared to be made by a very sharp object.


	2. 02

He was a beautiful Lionhead. His short coat was soft and brilliantly white, and the ruff around his neck imparted an aristocratic air. He lay atop the silk cushion, languorously. A closer look, however revealed that the languor was neither affected nor intended: his back lacked a natural stiffness, seeming to sag into his body, and his head lolled on his front limbs.

In the kitchen, Inui Sadaharu was preparing to remedy the situation.

_x.x.x.x.x_

Shortly after practice begun, Milk had appeared at Seishun Gakuen's (Seigaku) tennis courts, sprawled on a silk cushion, in a deep wicker basket.

Kamio Akira adopted Milk in an attempt to please and impress Tachibana An, with his sense of responsibility and caring nature. Kami-sama must have been busy because he did not answer the Fudoumine boy's prayers, and the rabbit languished under his care. He tried everything -he could swear to it. Different food pellets, dry hay, fresh sprouts… Heck, he even mobilised a silk cushion, which his mother saves for new years, when Milk appeared uncomfortable on his pile of new towels.

He was excused from practice by Tachibana Kippei, An's elder brother. The captain took one look at the rabbit, felt pity in his heart, and told Kamio 'to do something before the poor thing dies'. Earlier, the second-years had discussed this issue with An. Seigaku's Inui, _who knew more than the Devil_, was volunteered. That was how a bewildered and contrite Kamio, and a vexed An came to stand before Inui. The Seigaku third-year promised to try his best, whilst the afternoon sun glanced off his lenses in a disturbing manner. On the way back, Kamio thought of cracking a joke about Inui's spectacles. But one look at An awakened his survival instincts, and they walked in silence.

_x.x.x.x.x_

The absence of noise from the blender should have alerted Milk, who was too weak to notice. He was abruptly covered by a towel and swiftly rolled up, leaving only his head exposed. He might have spluttered, if he was stronger, or he might not have. It would ruin his image. So he settled for glaring, although starvation robbed him of focus several times.

Inui sat on the couch, sandwiched the bundle between his thighs and picked up a syringe filled with the Usagi_(1)_ Power Special Mix. From his vantage point, Milk could see the contents with vividness. He stared, with morbid fascination, at the brown flecks swirling in the green liquid in a hypnotizing dance. With a supposedly reassuring smile, Inui wedged the nozzle into Milk's mouth and pushed the plunger. The Lionhead gagged and gurgled, unable to move or spit out the offensive plastic and liquid. After a brief and fruitless struggle, he swallowed. _Better to die with this dredged-up scum curdling in the stomach than to die with stained and matted fur. But if I survive this - this indignity, Inui will dance a slow dance of destruction. _Then, he fainted.

It was a miracle what protein formula in mixed vegetable juice could do for a severely malnourished rabbit. Milk lounged on the leather couch, chewing on a stalk of hay. He had, long ago, exhausted his vast vocabulary of derogatory adjectives. Fortunately, the subject did not understand Rabbitese. He watched Inui head for the kitchen with the corners of his eyes and bided his time. Inui emerged with a glass of water. _Good boy!_ As he was about to step into his room, Milk pounced and sank his teeth into the juicy tendon of an ankle. Only, it was not said juicy tendon but an ankle weight. He recoiled with jaw-numbing pain. It was so numbing, in fact, that he fainted. He thought he heard an 'Oh dear', before slipping into the now familiar oblivion.

* * *

_**(1)**_ Rabbit 


	3. 03

Tachibana An wrinkled her nose as the smell of rubber and dried netting assailed her. She moved across the empty courts to sit on her usual bench. With a smile, she bent over and looked between her calves. _Nope, no rabbits today._

_x.x.x.x.x_

The rain had stopped not long before. All the old courts were flooded, while the new ones sported puddles. There were bundles of rags and used mops under a bench. She could not fathom why anybody would dump their garbage at the street tennis courts. A very experienced mop twitched. She frowned and squatted, taking care to tuck her skirt into the fold of her legs. She hugged her knees and waited. The very experienced mop twitched again. And a piece of gaudy velvet seemed to be trembling. _Curiouser and curiouser._ She extended an index finger and poked a bundle of washed out rag. It jumped and so did she. Loud bickering distracted her and she ran towards the noise.

"Kamio-kun, Momoshiro-kun, there's something under that bench!" she exclaimed, latching a hand on each boy and dragging them. The rest followed.

The bunch of teenagers squatted on one side of the bench.

"Momo-senpai."

"Huh."

"Why are we squatting here?" Echizen Ryouma grouched, as he was held down by a heavy arm draped across his shoulders.

"Huh?" Momoshiro Takeshi responded, intelligently.

Echizen surmised, correctly, that his second-year senior was distracted by An, whose hand was resting on his forearm. The girl was, however, staring at something under the bench. His view was blocked by Kikumaru Eiji, a third-year senior, who was bobbing on his toes despite squatting.

Kamio poked the black rag, which turned its head. "Yaa!"

Kikumaru blinked his large eyes and yelled, "Aaa!"

"Nani?" There was general bewilderment, a few wet pant seats and many thrumming eardrums.

"Usagi," Kikumaru exclaimed, "kawaiiii(1)."

"Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro whined, nursing both ears.

Kikumaru picked up the reddish Cashmere Lop by its neck scruff. "They don't look too good nya." A tattered brown rag, which turned out to be a rabbit with large floppy ears, sneezed.

"When can we start playing? Echizen still owes me a game. And a roll of grip tape too. That is so long ago, I'm sure he's forgotten. Brat. But I don't mind, if he plays a set with me now. Why are we looking at usagi? You don't go to a tennis court to look at usagi. You should go to a pet shop. Why are there-"

"Pet shop, pet shop!" exclaimed Kikumaru. "Let's bring them to the pet shop."

Since no one had a better idea, the rabbits were carried to the pet shop that Kikumaru frequents. It was a long walk; by the end of which, everyone was ready to strangle Ibu Shinji. He had kept up his chant like an over zealous monk. The rest of the Fudoumine Chuugakkou students tried to look less embarrassed.

Business at the pet shop was slow because of the downpour. The shop attendant gamely demonstrated how to bathe the rabbits at the washing area behind the shop. Rags and used mops were, thus, magically transformed into eight young rabbits.

"This one will be called 'Milk'," said Kikumaru, combing the fur of a white Lionhead.

"Eiji," reproached Ooishi Shuuichirou, his doubles partner, also a third-year Seigaku student. _Really, whoever names pets after breakfast items._

"And that one is 'Tomato'." Kikumaru waved his brush at the red Cashmere Lop that Ooishi was blow-drying.

"Eiji!"

"Then this must be Chocolate," An joined in. She was sorry for thinking of the brown Angora as an experienced mop, and was giving it a thorough brush as an apology. It was a lot work.

"And that one is-" Kikumaru's face scrunched up with his efforts. "Ne, Ooishi, what is black?"

"A black marker," quipped Echizen in a deadpan tone.

"Ochibi! Food, I mean food. Black food. Ooishi!"

"I don't know, Eiji. Err, soy sauce."

"Soy sauce is not a food!"

"Caviar."

"Hoi, Kaidou, that's a good one." Kikumaru beamed at his second-year junior. "Cavy-chan," he cooed at the largest rabbit, a Flemish Giant. It looked blankly at him. "Unya, Cavy-chan is ignoring me!"

Kaidou Kaoru gave his senior a disbelieving glance, and continued to gently brush the two-toned Netherland Dwarf. It had white limbs and flanks, and a orange-yellow saddle. Kikumaru, after failing to get a response out of the Flemish Giant, skipped over to Kaidou.

"This is definitely a Sunny-side Up."

"Eiji, I'm sure these usagi belong to someone. They probably have names already," cautioned Ooishi, Kikumaru's voice of reason.

"But we have to call them something. I wonder who they belong to?"

"What're we going to do with them?" asked Katou Kachirou, a first-year student at Seigaku. He was enjoying the feel of the brown Havana's dense and glossy coat, which he was brushing.

"Well, I suppose-" Ooishi looked down at the English Lop, which has fallen asleep before he could finish toweling it. He smiled at the floppy rabbit. "-we could keep them until we find their owner."

"That's a great idea, Ooishi!" Kikumaru glomped his friend.

"But I think we need to separate them; unless someone wants to keep all eight of them."

"Anyone except the Mamushi(2). He might eat them for dinner. They'd all be gone after a week. Ha ha ha…"

"Fshuu… You want a fight, Momoshiro?"

"Ano, Kaidou-senpai, you're dropping Sunny-side Up on the floor."

_x.x.x.x.x_

An grimaced at the memory of the chaos, which followed.

"-my fault that you don't know Ishida is coming later. You're still scowling. You've been scowling since after practice. Ah, there's An-chan."

A smile lit up her face.

_x.x.x.x.x_

Ishida Tetsu had brought Sunny to the courts in a cage. Since everyone else was playing matches, he was watched over by Ibu. And Ibu, being Ibu, was sore about warming the bench, and therefore chanting like a monk-wannabe. Nobody would have paid any mind- it was akin to tuning out background noise. And everyone else was concentrating on their tennis. An did not know rabbits scream. It was the shrillest sound she had ever heard. Ishida made a beeline for Sunny, hurdling over nets and benches. The latter had head-butted the cage onto the ground. And said cage was inching away from Ibu in a combination of skips and sways. And Ibu was, responsibly, following the rabbit. Sunny bolted from his cage, when Ishida lifted the hatch. But the man was faster than the animal. '_It was absolutely sweet,_' thought An - the tall boy cradling the Netherland Dwarf, stroking its back and making soothing sounds. _Wished I had a camera._

_x.x.x.x.x_

"An-chan, gomen, gomen. We were waiting for Ishida, but apparently," Kamio gave Ibu a one-eyed glare before continuing, "he's left to run errands for his family so he'd be late."

"No problem. Shall we begin?"

_x.x.x.x.x_

"Itadakimasu(3)."

"Tetsu," said the carpenter, after swallowing a mouthful.

"Hai(4), Otousan(5)," responded the tall boy, who was rinsing a tablecloth at the sink.

"Tidy up the backroom before you leave. Clear all the usagi stuff."

"Hai."

"What happened to the little one? Hmm, Tetsu?"

"I don't know, Yoshi-'jisan(6). He disappeared with all his friends at the rabbit show. I think their owner found them or something."

"Really?" said another of his uncles. "Kinda miss it."

The backroom was where all the odds and ends, and leftover planks were stored. The carpentry shop was family owned. Ishida's father worked there, together with a few uncles and cousins. Ishida pulled apart the platforms, slides and ladders, which he had built for the rabbit; and which the rabbit had leapt, slid and ran on, with a dour expression. Sunny-side Up was not what Ishida had expected of a rabbit. _He wasn't docile, shy or gentle, and he certainly didn't sit around doing nothing._ Sunny was awkward, for want of a better word. He was quiet. Ishida even suspected him of brooding. He was easily startled by noises and was jumpy, when he was first placed in the backroom. The whirring of machines and staccatos of hammering playing on his nerves like a saw. Strangely, that issue was resolved after Ishida brought him into the workroom. He was politely curious; observing what everyone was doing, hopping up to examine unfinished pieces of furniture on the floor, but never getting in the way. He seemed to enjoy the workroom. Ishida's father and relatives liked the Netherland Dwarf too; sometimes picking him up to show him items on the workbenches.

Sunny also tended to glare, and could sustain a sour look longer than anyone Ishida knew, excluding Ibu, of course. Then, there was the screaming incident. Ishida sighed. He missed the little fur ball. He was not the sort of kid who would bring animals home. In fact, if An had not pleaded with him to take the rabbit in, he probably would not. He swept the dust off the roof of the house he had built for the rabbit. It resembled a kennel. He did not paint it because Sunny hated the smell of paint. With one hand on the house, he sat and mused about his temporary pet. After a while, he got up, cleaned the house, put the water bottle in, moved the house to a corner and covered it with an old curtain.

* * *

1 cute

2 A type of pit viper.

3 'I'm eating.' Something a person says before eating at a meal.

4 Yes

5 Polite term for addressing one's father.

6 Uncle


	4. 04

"Ah, okaeri(1), Yumiko-'neesan(2)," Fuji Shuusuke greeted his elder sister at the door.

Fuji Yumiko smiled at her brother. "Tadaima(3). Going for your tennis practice, Shuusuke?"

"Aa," he confirmed. "Shall I?" He reached for one island of shopping bags.

"Thank you. Could you help me bring these to my room, please? I've more in the car."

"Of course," he smiled.

"Would I be delaying you?"

"Daijoubu(4)."

It took several trips to move Yumiko's shopping to her room. Fuji knew his sister believed in retail therapy, especially when she had writer's block. He found himself with several parcels and a large bag.

"Those're for Yuuta," she pointed to the bag. "And these," she loaded a few more packages into his arms, "are for you."

"Arigatou(5), Yumiko-'Neesan." Fuji smiled, albeit a bit strained. He was called as he turned to leave.

"Shuusuke, any news of the rabbits?"

"Iie(6), they seemed to have just disappeared."

"Well, they're cute. And Sunny is extremely cute," she smiled as the often sombre-faced Netherland Dwarf came to mind. "So whoever has taken them would be nice to them. I bought him a water bottle, in case he turned up again." She took out a clear bottle covered with pictures of eggs dancing on spindly legs.

Fuji smiled. " I'm sure he'd have loved it."

"Shuusuke, are you mocking me?"

Fuji smiled, innocently. "Boku(7)?"

"Fine," said the beautiful young lady, "be mean to your 'Neesan."

"Gomen nasai(8)," Fuji offered. "But I think you're right. They would be treated well."

"I hope Sunny doesn't get nosebleeds anymore."

"Actually, he didn't have any, when he was staying with Ishida."

"Wasn't he taken away by a pretty girl? What's her name? Not Ishida, I remembered."

"Tachibana An," he supplied. "But she already had an usagi to take care of, so she had a friend to take him in. That's Ishida."

"Oh. Well, we never did find out why he kept having nosebleeds."

"Actually, I noticed he got them only when Yumiko-'neesan is hugging him."

"Shuusuke! Are you implying that Sunny is allergic to me?"

Fuji raised both hands in appeasement. "Maa, it's just an observation."

"Shouldn't you get going? Won't you be late for practice?"

Fuji recognised the dismissal and took his leave. He dropped off the presents in the rooms, before heading out.

_x.x.x.x.x_

A strong smell of soap and water permeated the bedroom. Shishido Ryou flopped onto his bed; enjoying the heady scent. He even washes his hair with the soap now. _The good thing about short hair,_ he decided, _was that you didn't have to worry about split ends. No more weekly intense conditioning treatment, no more nightcap, no more brushing or combing._

He was nonplussed to see Tachibana Kippei. Fortunately, nobody expected Chocolate, the Angora, to say or do anything. It did not occur to him that An was Tachibana An, Tachibana Kippei's sister. The same Tachibana who defeated him in less than fifteen minutes, he remembered thinking. An had given him a fur-cut, so he looked less like a pompom and more a rabbit. She cajoled her brother to keep him in his room. Hence he was officially kept in Kippei's room, but was free to roam the apartment.

He loved Kippei's room. The Fudoumine Tennis Club's captain was neat. His room was cosy. And it smelt good. He smelt good. His clothes smelt of orange and spices; citrusy, fresh, piquant, with a hint of sweetness. His bed wore the same scent. An was probably responsible for that. Shishido saw her replacing potpourri satchels in her brother's wardrobe. This zesty scent would be overpowered whenever Kippei emerged from his bath. That would be the soap and water, which enchanted Shishido. It was a comfortable smell: clean and fresh. It fades beautifully into a subtle perfume. He searched in supermarkets, and finally, specialty shops, for the soap; and was surprised to find it in a shop selling imported toiletries, for the Tachibana family was poor.

An showed him around the small apartment. She lifted him onto Kippei's writing desk, where there were two silver-framed photographs: one of his girlfriend in Kyuushu, and the other, of their old house. It was a mansion with a big garden. The photograph was taken the day they left for Tokyo. Everyone was smiling. It was a sad picture. An said the company their father was working for was accused of fraud, and was folded. Other firms in Kyuushu were not willing to hire ex-employees of that company. The mansion was newly acquired and they could not pay the loan installments. Instead of declaring bankruptcy, their father sold the place to repay most of the loan and negotiated for a longer repayment period for the rest. Finally, he found a job in Tokyo, and moved his family there. An's grandmother and great-grandmother, who were staying with them, decided to stay in Kyuushu. Fortunately, they did not sell their old family home after moving to the mansion. An's father was very disappointed, but he respected their decision. An said her father was probably feeling awful and guilty about breaking up the family.

Their present abode was small. There were only two bedrooms. An's room was a boarded area in the living room. Shishido felt sorry for her. The kitchen smelt bad in the mornings. A foul odour would emanate from the sink, although strangely, it would dissipate over the day. And the neighbours were not very considerate. During most nights, the rhythmic squeaking of mattress springs could be heard clearly in Kippei's room. Shishido was sure he was red under all the brown wool. Kippei, on the other hand, would be doing his homework, reading his book, or planning the next day's practice, utterly unaffected. Shishido wondered if Kippei was an innocent, (which he doubted,) if he was the only one hearing it because of his super duper rabbit audio reception, or if everyone was conspiring to drive him crazy.

Apparently, the soap was the only luxury, which the family indulged in. Kippei's bedlinen were mismatched. Shishido was sure some of them were high quality stuff. He could recognise the patterns on a few pieces. Having a mother obsessed with soft furnishings, does equip one with unnecessary knowledge. The feel of his sheets suggested a high thread count. But it was difficult to ascertain, when one had velvet paws.

He opened his eyes to survey his exquisitely colour coordinated room, and smirked at the silk carpet, which was not there the day before.

* * *

1) Short for Okaerinasai, which means 'welcome home'. 

2) Oneesan – Elder sister

3) I'm home.

4) No problem.

5) Thanks.

6) No.

7) Humble term used by boys, to refer to themselves.

8) Sorry.


	5. 05

Hi, Angelhazel, thanks for your positive review. No, Sunny-side Up is not Jirou. There's more than one blondie in Hyoutei. :D Jirou will show up later. The Tachibana family story was cooked up by me. It wasn't in the anime and manga. But the family members are mentioned in manga volumes, 10.5 and 20.5.

* * *

The Seigaku Tennis Club regulars panted in various poses of collapse. Although the newest version of Inui juice was absent, one can never be too sure. 

"Echizen," Momoshiro panted to catch his breath, "Do you want to get a burger after this?"

"Ueese," Echizen wheezed out between breaths.

"Eiji-senpai?"

"Hoi," Kikumaru panted, "hoi."

When Ooishi reached the burger joint, the three hungry Seigaku regulars had just set their trays down. "Sumimasen(1), minna(2)," he apologised, "You didn't have to wait for me." He had rushed there, after locking up the clubroom. Three pairs of eyes blinked.

"We didn't wait, Ooishi-senpai."

"This is our second round."

It was Ooishi's turn to blink. Momoshiro had an upsized meal on his tray, plus a milkshake and two additional cheeseburgers. "Are you sure it's healthy to eat so much, Momo?"

"Daijoubu. Momo-chin is a growing boy," Kikumaru remarked. "He'd grow bigger than Cavy-chan."

"Eiji-senpai, Cavy-chan didn't grow big. He grew fat," Momoshiro complained.

"Aa, Horio nearly sprained his wrists from carrying him." Echizen grinned. His scrawny classmate was tottering all over like an old lady, before landing on his bum.

"Mou," Ooishi's face was flushed, "I didn't know he wasn't supposed to eat that much. I just replenished his feed, when the tray is empty, and he just kept eating." Although he had already explained many times, Ooishi felt the need to repeat himself every time the issue was brought up.

"I wondered if Cavy-chan has lost any weight?" Kikumaru said, whilst nibbling on a fry.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

The Kikumaru household was teeming. This was unusual for a mid-afternoon, when only the grandparents were at home. The cause was the first meeting of the rabbit adopters. But after the initial discussion and petting, the boys were drawn to the game console.

Echizen Ryouma sat alone at the dining table, nursing a grape Ponta (a brand of fruit juice-soda) and a bruised ego. He had just lost his place to Horio Satoshi. The eight rabbits were gathered in a corner of the room. In fact, Echizen would have described them as being huddled together. And the way they were twitching their whiskers, noses and ears, he would say they were having a meeting of sorts.

"Atobe, you don't look too well," twitched Chocolate, the Angora. Beside him, Honey, the English Lop had fallen asleep. Coffee, the Havana, gave his fellow lagomorphs an once-over. Kabaji seemed to have gained some weight. However, Atobe was not the only one who looked enervated; two of the second-years, Hiyoshi Wakashi and Ootori Choutarou, looked drawn too.

"What's wrong, Atobe?" Oshitari Yuushi asked, "Haven't you been resting or eating well?" A tired Atobe was a rare sight, even if he was a fluffy white rabbit then.

"I'm fine. I just seem to need more sleep in usagi-form."

Coffee furrowed his brows. _This isn't right. Atobe should have plenty of time to sleep. What else did he need to do? _"What have you been eating?"

"Hay, carrots, apples, cabbage, tasteless pellets – things that don't fill the stomach," Atobe replied as if in a trance.

"Anything else?" Oshitari persisted.

"What else is there?"

"Your pellets?"

"Didn't I just mentioned that I ate pellets, ahn?"

"I meant your own pellets," Oshitari explained patiently, "Rabbits ex-, produce two types of pellets. The moist-"

"Ore-sama do not eat bodily excretions!"

"But you do eat bird's nest, no?"

Atobe shuddered with indignation. "That's not the same. It's a delicacy. And I only eat it. I don't- don't-"

"It's like foie gras, really. An acquired taste," Oshitari persuaded pleasantly. "If you're put upon to taste yours, you might like to try mine. It's quite-"

"I'm taking none of your crap!"

"Why, Atobe, you've just made a joke about it. Surely, that's an improvement." Oshitari smirked in his mind. He was enjoying niggling his normally unflappable captain. "Now, why don't you-"

"Argh!"

The fourteen-year old sank back into the silk sheets of his four-poster. A sheen of perspiration covered his face. These nightmares had become less frequent. He remembered the weeks after the ordeal. Sakaki Tarou, their coach, actually inquired if he was falling ill.

At least, it wasn't one of the really horrible ones. He groaned into the air-conditioned darkness of his bedchamber. Unbidden, the thought brought to mind images of 'mutated' rabbits with permed or artificially coloured fur, bizarre adornments and tasteless fur-cuts. These often appear in his dreams in the manner of a PowerPoint presentation, and he awoke from these dreams with his eyes squeezed shut. However, even this was better than waking up with a churning stomach and real physical pain in the jaw.

Atobe gave up on sleep.

He never did find out how and why they were transformed back to humans, although true to the unpleasantness of it all, it was not pleasant.

They were going to a rabbit fair. The Seigaku and Fudoumine students wanted to go with the rabbits, on the chance that their owner or owners might be there. The Hyoutei rabbits wanted to look for the bejeweled rabbit.

The fair was horrendous. Atobe thought people only do those things to dogs, and he had to look through all of the monstrosities for the one who could turn them back. He did not find it. He did not think anyone did either, although by unspoken agreement, they did not discuss the ordeal after it was over. The horrible backbone-melting sensation began about noon. It was more drawn out than the previous one. They were within the fenced up area for the ten metres dash contestants. They looked at one another, and understood. Eight rabbits vaulted over the low fence; the smaller ones using the Flemish Giant as a trampoline. They tore through the crowd, and hid in the backyard of an empty house.

The process was nauseating. They lay panting on the grass, tired and naked. So like in so many low grade comedies, they stole laundry from a few homes and ran all the way to Hyoutei Gakuen. There, Atobe ore-sama-ed the security, barefooted, into opening their clubroom, and with the master key, opened their lockers to retrieve their tennis attire. He had no idea how the rest explained their absence. His parents were abroad then, so he did not need to account to anyone.

* * *

1) Please excuse me. 

2) Everybody


	6. 06

Sunlight quietly flooded the small bedroom: illuminating the vibrant colours of the bedlinen, and reflecting off the white of open books. It was a quiet Sunday morning. Now that Summer vacation had started, most families had headed for the beaches, gardens and water-theme parks. There were occasional squeals of bicycle brakes and slamming of doors; otherwise, it was peaceful.

His father was at his company, finishing up a proposal. His mother and sister were probably at the new hyper-mart buying groceries. And he was busy with schoolwork. The injured ankle not only kept him away from tennis, but also from school. His classmates had collected his homework and made notes for the lessons that he had missed. They were passed to him via his sister. The teachers were not so helpful. However just the cause, they did not appreciate a student who beat up a teacher. He was not angry about it, merely disappointed.

He leant back, tilted his head over the back of his chair and closed his eyes. He took breaks, whenever his attention wavered. It was more efficient. After a couple of minutes, he straightened. The photograph in a wooden photo-frame caught his attention. He smiled, as he leant forward to bring it closer. It showed a relaxed, bare-chested Tachibana Kippei leaning back in this same chair, ankles hooked over the desk, concentrating on a novel that he held over his chest; and a brown Angora napping on his abdomen, like a puddle of chocolate floss. He did not realise An was taking his photograph until the flash came on. He had jolted in surprise, but Chocolate was so comfortable, he did not awake.

Tachibana Kippei placed the wooden frame right behind the textbook he was reading. With a small smile, he returned to his studies.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

"Eeeeeeee…aaaaaaarrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Unlike Atobe Keigo, Mukahi Gakuto screamed like a tortured violin. Fortunately, it was close to noon, and his family and servants had enough experience to know that he was not being murdered in his sleep. It was the midnight ones with inexperienced neighbours, which were unfortunate. Mukahi Naoto, his younger brother, liked to say that his oniisan should go to a deserted island for his honeymoon, so as to preserve what little decency was left in the world. He liked to say this to his brother's face, when he planned to leave the house right after. He could hear Gakuto rant even at the far end of their row. It never failed to bring a smile to his pretty face.

The auburn-haired boy glared at the ceiling above his bed. His room was bathed in soft colours despite the curtains. He panted, as he tried to shrugged the tangled sheets off his person.

_The Kaidou family_, he thought, _must be the weirdest one in the world_. They were very nice to him. He had no lack of fresh greens or water, nor was a warm place to sleep deficient. They were quiet people, and the house was clean and tidy. But they gave him the creeps. Take for instance, the mother. She was the homemaker. In fact, she made everything. She made soba, she made bread, she made yoghurt. _What're the shops for? Are you trying to put Meiji out of business?_ Gakuto thought she probably bought wheat to mill into flour for the bread. He just needed to find the mill.

Kaidou Kaoru was weird. The boy spent his waking time between attending school, eating, sleeping and working out. _Man! Get a life. Or are you alive? And the bandanas. Nobody wears bandanas now! It's passé. Know what 'passé' means?_ But the major creeping session was when the whole family was together. They could synchronise their laughs. They laugh at the strangest things. _And the onna(__1)__ actually thought her family was perfect!_

Gakuto felt like screaming again. They reminded him of The Addams Family. _But at least The Addams Family was fictitious, and weren't Japanese. It's society's fault!_ He mentally quoted his brother. After lounging around for another hour, he got up for a late lunch.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

_It was bad timing, and pure bad luck_, thought Ootori. He watched his grandmother happily 'gummed' her rice porridge. _She had forgotten her dentures again_, he realised. But she was blissfully unaware, and there was not anything that required chewing in the gruel, so he kept quiet.

They were hanging around the tiny park near Hyoutei Gakuen, waiting for Mukahi Gakuto to finish his ice cream, when a poodle chased a rabbit up a tree. Ootori did not know that rabbits could climb. Apparently, this one could. It over-climbed in its haste and fell out of the tree on the opposite side. The poodle's owner managed to rein in the dog before it got near the rabbit. Meanwhile, the rabbit lay stunned and spreadeagled on the pavement. With his 20/20 hindsight, Ootori would rather be gagged than chuckle then. One chuckle led to a laugh, that led to a snide comment, that led to many more. He felt a strange sensation is his spine, as if it was melting from inside. Goose bumps flourished over his arms. His teammates, many of whom were green in the face, seemed to be shrinking and presented blurry contours. It was by chance that he glanced at the rabbit and saw its heated glare. He noted distractedly, that it had a red translucent sphere at its throat.

When his mind cleared, he found himself looking at eight young rabbits. One was busy butting its head against a lamppost. One, with a jewel at its throat, turned and bolted. He frowned, and noticed that he had whiskers.

"After the bitch!" someone familiar commanded. While he was marvelling that it was the first time he heard Atobe shout, the rest of the rabbits had taken off after the bejewelled one. He moved to follow, and realised he was only inches off the ground. He was stunned. Fear mounted, as the other rabbits disappeared from sight. Desperately, he chased after them.

It was not much of a chase. The bejewelled one had a good head start, while they were trying to hop without tangling their limbs. It began to rain. After searching for hours, they found themselves at the street tennis courts. They decided to take a break and took shelter under a bench. Ootori had not felt so miserable before. He did not expect to die, neither did he expect to be adopted by Momoshiro. He was named 'Roquefort', possibly due to the blue tint in his fur. He understood that he had colour vision, but was unable to distinguish them with names he had known.

The Momoshiro household was rowdy. Momoshiro Takeshi's loud vocals were hereditary. It was painful, when you had lagomorphic hearing. His younger siblings were more than painful. They would not leave him alone: trying to feed him hay by sticking stalks in his face, ruffling his fur by running their hands up his back, trying to rub his broad and sensitive ears, cooing at him at all hours of the day and night… Ootori fancied himself a nervous wreck at the end of two days.

The scrapping of China brought him back to lunch. His grandmother was trying to catch the residual bits in her bowl.

"Would you like to have more, Obaachama(2)?" A nod of the head and a toothless smile. He rose to refill her bowl and set it down gently. Her nurse had commented that his grandmother was always more perky whenever he visited. _Well, she seems to have a great appetite today._ He propped his face on his hand and watched the old lady finish her lunch with childish delight.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

"Ojisama(3)!"

Echizen Nanjirou disappeared as quickly as he appeared. There were significantly less wakashi(4) on the table than before. A couple of rice cakes were squashed. Echizen Ryouma calmly returned the plate of senbei to the table. They escaped molestation. His mother, Rinko, sipped her green tea. "Ojisan doesn't behave like normal people," she said, nibbling on a chestnut pastry. "Mmm, oishii(5)."

"Aa, he's weird." Nobody disagreed. Karupin, the spotted Himalayan, was licking a cat treat on the porch.

"Karupin looks rather lonely now, doesn't he?" said Rinko. "Maybe he misses Rocky."

"He didn't play with Rocky, when he was here," said Nanako.

Rinko smiled fondly. "Ee, but they were always watching each other. Karupin would even give up the porch to Nanjirou and sunbathe on the rock in the garden to keep Rocky company.

"Maybe they're just shy."

Nanako giggled.

Ryouma was tempted to give the two ladies at the table the look that he saved for his father, Momoshiro and Kikumaru. Horio – he ignored outright.

"My friend said cats eat rabbits," said Nanako.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

Echizen Ryouma lifted Karupin to eye-level. "I told Momo-senpai that you have more sense than his siblings, so you're not to bully Rocky. Wakarimasu ka(6)?"

"Miaow."

"Ii neko(7)." He lowered the Himalayan gently into the sulphurous bath water. "This one smells too much like rotten eggs." He pouted, as he glared at the expensive-looking, empty silver packet, and memorising the brand name.

* * *

1) woman

2) Formal, affectionate and unorthodox term for addressing one's grandmother.

3) Formal term for addressing one's uncle.

4) Japanese sweet pastries

5) delicious

6) Understand (question form)

7) Good cat.


	7. 07

Ooishi Shuuichirou could not help a smile of satisfaction, as he took in his room. Everything was where it was supposed to be. _Spick and span!_ Having finished all his holiday homework the day before, he had spent the whole of Sunday cleaning his room: putting away his school books for the Summer vacation, tidying up his wardrobe, rearranging the aquarium and what Kikumaru called 'sterilising everything in and out of sight'. He swung his legs off his bed and padded to the kitchen for a drink. His house was dark; it was nearly midnight. The bluish light from the aquarium in the living room caught his eyes. He shuddered with the memory of eyes that shone like rubies, when caught in this light.

The light in the kitchen came on with barely a buzz. He was quiet, as he poured himself a glass of water. _Well, some rabbits' eyes catch light differently._ He did not understand why Katou asked him to take in the Havana, after a few days. His junior had almost begged. Although the Flemish Giant was already at his home, he thought nothing of accepting. Cavy-chan was quiet and obedient, giving him no trouble. Coffee was also quiet and obedient. However, Ooishi did not once consider addressing him as 'Coffee-chan'. The brown rabbit looked intelligent, and always seemed to be cogitating, when he was not observing the people in the house. It reminded Ooishi of a lion surveying his territory. Then, he understood.

He rubbed the goose bumps on his arms.

_.x.x.x.x.x._

The sight of Matterhorn soothed him, albeit it was only a photograph. He could hear his father yawning loudly in the hallway, and his mother's soft shushing. He felt tired, but strangely alert. The long plane ride had been dull and trying.

_It's good to be home_, he thought. He learnt a lot in Germany, and befriended several interesting characters. His room had been cleaned and aired. He could smell the sun in his pillow and blanket. Moonlight cast a powdery sheen over his writing desk, and a distorted shadow of his desk lamp on the bookcase. Only a small patch of floor was brightened by the full moon. If Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis club, smiles, he would have done so. As it is, he merely relaxed the usual tightness around his mouth, as he recalled the living fur rug.

He did not join his teammates at the street tennis courts. He seldom joined them for club-unrelated activities. Some time before dinner, Kikumaru showed up at his door with a rabbit wrapped in a towel, and a bag of supplies. He could not decide if his tone was pleading, cajoling or coercive, but it was definitely effective. He was left at the door, carrying the rabbit and the bag of supplies, with instructions to keep 'Honey' dry and warm, and to give him lots of water, food and love.

His mother was cooking dinner, so he did not trouble her. When he unwrapped the rabbit, he was surprised by his appearance. He had the longest and biggest ears he had seen. They would have dragged on the floor, if he was moving about, but he seemed to be taking a nap. He had honey-coloured fur with a white undercoat. Tezuka enjoyed the sensation of running his fingers down the English Lop's back. Then Honey sneezed. Tezuka clean his nose with a piece of tissue, and found it cold and moist. Honey's fur felt warm and dry. _Perhaps not warm enough_, Tezuka thought. He located his mother's electrical fur rug, plugged it in, and placed the rabbit on top.

His grandfather and parents did not object to keeping the rabbit. His mother thought he was really cute, and did not mind that her son had used her electrical fur rug to keep him warm. She even warmed up some water for the rabbit, but it did not wake up for a drink. The rabbit was moved to Tezuka's room. His mother thought he should keep an eye on him, and give him water and food, if he woke up. His father thought he should check if he was alive now and then. That was how Honey came to lie on the electrical fur rug in front of his clothes chest.

He was taking off his spectacles to place them on his neatly folded school uniform, when he remembered his father's words. He looked at the rabbit, who was sprawled on the rug, spreadeagled, sloppy ears spread over either side of his head. He panicked for a moment, put his spectacles back on, and stared at the rabbit. He did not seem to be breathing. Tezuka crouched and felt the side of his chest. There was a soft rhythmic thumping. He moved the rug into the patch of moonlight by his writing desk, and adjusted the boneless-like body, limbs and ears, so that the rabbit was lying on its sides. He got in bed and placed his spectacles beside his pillow. After some time, he looked at the English Lop again. He frowned. Then he sighed and got up to check his vital signs again. Honey was blissfully comatosed. Tezuka looked down at him with disapproval. He picked up the rug, and moved them to the side of his bed. He got into bed again. He leaned over the side and looked at Honey. He had not stirred the least throughout the handlings. Tezuka thought that if the rabbit sprouted another pair of limbs, he would be the cutest jellyfish alive.


End file.
